Rio-A
This segment is a parody of Rio and Green Lantern. This segment is from the episode Rio-A/Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine. Plot After hearing that it gives the power to fly,Blu steals the ring from Hal Jordan,who was given it from Abin Sur,and it takes him all the way to Oa. References *Hal Gorden *The Smurfs *Sesame Street *The Muppet Show *Regular Show *Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote *Angry Birds *Happy Feet Characters *Blu *Abin Sur *Hal Jordan *Mumble *Papa Papa Smurf *Big Bird *Mordecai *Road Runner *Yellow Bird *Wile E. Coyote *Rigby *Jewel *Nigel *Alfred E Newman Transcript Blu: Great, my girlfriend's been kidnapped, and I'm the only bird in Rio that can't fly! Alfred E. Neuman: (flapping hands like a bird) Whee! Blu: Make that the only thing in Rio that can't fly. (Meteor flies) Blu: (gasp) a shooting star! (Blu closes eyes) Blu: I wish I could fly! (Blu opens his eyes) Blu: Wait! That's not a shooting star! (Camera zooms in revealing Abin Sur) Abin: Aaaahhhh! (Camera zooms out back to the back of Blu while Abin Sur crashes) (Scene goes to front of Blu) Blu: Couldn't land closer, huh? (Blu walks) (Scene goes to Abin Sur and Hal Jordan) Abin: The ring has chosen you, Hal Jordan. (Camera zooms in on Jordan) Abin: It will allow you to fly. Hal: Fly?! That's awesome, I always wanted to fly! (Shovel knocks Hal) (Scene goes to Blu with shovel) Blu: Get lost, buddy! I need this more than you. (Scene goes to hurt Hal on top of Abin) Abin: Wait! You're not that- (Scene goes to Blu about to put on the ring) (Blu puts on ring) (Blu looks at ring) (Blu flies) (Scene goes to Blu in space, still flying) Blu: Aaaaaahhh!! (Blu goes to orange planet with green lights) (Scene goes to Rio-A logo) (scanner changes Blu's color to green) Blue old guy 1: Welcome to O-A, Hal Jordan, if...Whoah! I think Hal was eaten by a chicken. Blu: I'm a macaw. Blue old guy 2: Something's wrong, the ring would never choose a bird. Bird: Hey I already said that. But seriously, are you gonna eat that cracker? Human Smurf: (points to gumball machine full of rings) The ring is reserved for important matters. Blu: Flying is important, especially to birds who can't do it. so seek them out (knock down machine) Human Smurf: (gasp) (rings rise and fly to planet Earth) (ring knocks Big Bird in the head) Big Bird: Hey, a ring! (whoosh) Kermit: Oh, but I'm ''the green one! Mordecai: A Green Lantern ring, heh, heh I know where we're headed! Mordecai and Rigby: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-A! (whoosh) Rigby: Huh, I guess they only carry one at a time. I'll wait. (whoosh) Roadrunner: Beep, beep! (whoosh) (anvil falls of Wile E. Coyote) Blu: Everyone, I've soummoned you hear to make a new green lantern CAW! Uh I'm sorry it's core. Green lantern core. The point being, the love of my life is being held against her will. So I need you all to take the oath. Birds: In brightest day in blackest night, Despite our shape, our size, our height. We're birds who walk, which isn't right. But starting now we will take flight. WOOHOO! Rigby: Yep, should be coming back for me, any time now. Nigel: I'll get a pretty penny for you princess. (Birds crash in) Blu: Step away from her Nigel, or else. Nigel: Or else what? Blu: Show him what you can do Mumble. (Mumble tap dances) Blu: I meant the ring. Mumble: Oh the ring, right, right, right. (Mumble summons a shoe which almost crushes Nigel. Big Bird: Not so fast, Birdy. (Big Bird summons Oscar who crushes Nigel between trash can lids. Man: Nigel, what is the, huh! Green lanterns! Heh, luckily your rings don't work on yellow. (Mordecai punches him) Mordecai: Hmm, hmm. (Blu summons key that unlocks cage with Jewel.) Jewel: You did it Blu! You saved me and learned to fly! That ring can do anything! Blu: You're not kidding. How else do you think a movie like Rio made so much money? (Blu summons money and segment ends) Trivia *This is the second time The Smurfs gets spoofed. The first one was in Avaturd. *This is the third time a Muppet gets spoofed. The first was Cliffordfield, and the second was Ribbitless. *This is the second time Mordecai and Rigby from ''Regular Show make a cameo in a sketch. The first was The Social Netjerk. *Wille E. Coyote, Road Runner, and one of the Angry Birds make aperances in this parody. Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Article stubs